


The Scent of Home

by myahoo



Series: Dragon-Fire AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myahoo/pseuds/myahoo
Summary: Downtime shenanigans as the dragons try to prove that humans can be associated with concepts.Takes place in my Dragon-Fire AU. Minor spoilers for the MCU up to CA:TWS. Major spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU.





	The Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend that I wrote in 2015.
> 
> Minor spoilers for MCU up to CA:TWS. Major spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU, even though this is pretty much an AU of an AU by now. Unbetaed.

In the main living area of Stark Tower, there was an inconspicuous platform built where the floor-to-ceiling windows met the ceiling, specifically designed for the various draconic residents that not everyone could see. It served as a place where the dragons could socialize with each other and keep an eye on their humans at the same time, without having to watch what the humans around them were doing or dance around people’s footsteps. And with most, if not all, of the team working out of the Tower now or dropping by to crash or visit or whatever, it started seeing a lot more use than Tony’d expected.

A red-scaled dragon winged his way up to the platform, landing with a soft tap to announce his presence and folding his feathered wings away. Four pairs of silver eyes turned his way and he was greeted cheerfully by the other dragons as he picked his way towards a good spot to listen to the conversation.

 _-No, seriously! The first time I got a whiff of Rhodey, I really could’ve sworn I’d smelled loyalty.-_ Mm’aryn was telling the other dragons when he finally decided on a spot. Fa’loraen looked intrigued from his position right up against the window wall; Sa’voren shot her a skeptical look from her position on her back; and Vi’notra yawned, uninterested, curled up in a patch of sun.

 _-No. That can’t be right.-_ Sa’voren rolled back upright and shook out her wings, before folding them away. _–I’ve never smelled anything like that before and you’d_ think _I’d pick up on it. You were probably just picking up on his colors. That’s all.-_

 _-Well, if you don’t expect to find it in the first place…-_ Fa’loraen pointed out before shrugging.

Vi’notra snorted. _–How do you think I find mine’s other-half? They definitely aren’t exactly_ easy _to follow and you can only follow a trail of destruction so far.-_ She shifted a bit and settled back down.

 _-Ki’matau?-_ Sa’voren demanded, turning to shoot him an expectant look.

 _-Um, I dunno ‘bout smelling traits or ideals or concepts or whatever, but Steve’s always smelt weirdly like freedom to me.-_ He added a bit hesitantly. As the newest member to this flight of human-friends, he still wasn’t completely sure of his position or how it worked, but their humans’ lives were currently peaceful and gossip was always interesting to hear.

 _-Which is…?-_ Fa’loraen peered curiously at him and Ki’matau scrambled to pick out the impressions.

 _-Like, um, flying up high in the sky where no one else is. Like winds supporting you as you coast. Like slipping between gusts of wind in a thunderstorm and dodging bolts of lightning by a claw’s-length. Like the sun on your back and the sea below and nowhere else you have to be.-_ He looked thoughtfully out the wall of windows. _–Like coming back home to our soul-bonds after a day off and falling asleep as they watch a movie.-_

There was a moment of silence as they considered Ki’matau’s words, before Sa’voren scoffed.

 _-That’s not_ smelling _it. That’s_ feeling _it.-_ She flicked her tail irritably. _–Which_ clearly _supports my belief that you guys are picking up on their_ colors _and not their_ scents _.-_

Ki’matau shrugged, but before anyone else could comment, Vi’notra irritably snapped her jaws. _–So, go see for your_ selves _and stop the fumes-burnt_ arguing _already. Pools and_ poison _, what a bunch of_ hatchlings _you all are.-_

 _-Ex_ cuse _me?-_ Sa’voren hissed, bristling and swelling in indignation. _–What did you just—?-_

Fa’loraen darted between the two and flexed his claws, baring his teeth in a threat and cracking his tail like a whip. _–Stop! We are_ not _fighting in this tower.-_ He snarled, dangerous and threatening and vicious, the way Wisp-shadows did in a fight. _–I will_ toss you out the window _, if you don’t_ leave it. _-_ He snapped his jaws shut in Sa’voren’s face and cracked his tail in Vi’notra’s, as Mm’aryn stalked up to the stalemate.

Sa’voren jerked herself back and then snorted, looking away and backing down. Vi’notra let go of her breath in a rush, grumpily surveying Fa’loraen before turning away. Fa’loraen continued to bristle a little longer as Mm’aryn allowed traces of fire to wisp up from her back and wings, the two of them slowly relaxing the longer the two females showed no sign of starting their disagreement back up.

Ki’matau hesitantly spoke up, glancing at the four dragons cooling down from the fight that almost broke out. _–So…are we gonna go get an opinion together then?-_

 _-You’re just in luck then.-_ El’itoh mentioned, poking his head out over the edge of the platform. _-Bucky’s just heading back to their bedroom, if you guys wanted to take advantage of that.-_

The other dragons stared at him for a moment, before they all took off in a flutter of wings, which would’ve attracted _some_ attention if it wasn’t still rather early. As the last of the flight disappeared down one of the hallways, JARVIS muttered in an amused voice, “Oh, dear. It seems like today will be one of _those_ day, doesn’t it? It’s a good thing Sir is busy in the labs at the moment.” And he followed the dragons with the majority of his focus; their antics promised to be interesting to say the least.

 

* * *

 

Bucky yawned and stretched as he padded back down the hallway to the bedroom he shared with Steve. Since getting dragged back to Howard’s kid’s Tower by Steve, Nat, and that Falcon dude, things had been going…pretty decently for him so far, actually. Room and board and food was all paid for by Tony Stark, who was loud and blinding and as much of a flirt as Howard had been, if you ignored all the vicious shadows in his eyes. He got to spend time with Steve and Nat, while some of the details were figured out about how to divvy up all the fucked-up shit he was…kinda, sorta responsible for while brainwashed. He hoped that what little he could remember about the shit he was responsible for would get him an easier sentence, but he honestly wasn’t expecting it; worst came to worst, he’d leave and go to ground, even if he had to _tie_ Steve down before he ditched.

Just outside their door, Bucky paused, feeling quite a few sets of eyes on him. A quick glance around and behind him showed no one, but that honestly wasn’t all that unusual. He sometimes thought the kid’s Tower was haunted, what with the occasional feeling of being watched, though he was quickly told of some guy the kid called Jarvis, who was part-bodyguard, part-butler and one of the kid’s favorite people. Bucky never mentioned that these eyes never felt like Jarvis’.

He shot another suspicious look around before he slipped inside the suite of rooms the kid’d given to him and Steve, closing the door gently to try not to wake Steve up. That sensitive hearing was a bit of a pain sometimes.

Bucky stretched again and walked over to their bedroom, sliding under the blankets and curling up next to Steve’s oven-warm body with his arm carefully set towards the edge of the bed. Steve didn’t like the cold anymore, he recalled, already beginning to drift off. Courtesy of being frozen for ninety years. Well, it was a good thing Bucky didn’t like being cold either, anymore. It meant neither of them were very bothered when both of their higher-than-normal body temperatures kept the bed toasty warm, even in the muggy New York City summers.

 

* * *

 

 _-Oh,_ shadows _. How are you all_ so bad _at_ sneaking _?-_ El’itoh rolled his eyes hard.

 _-Careful.-_ Fa’loraen said dryly. _–Wouldn’t want you to accidentally roll your eyes out.-_

 _-Like you_ can _.-_ El’itoh retorted, ignoring the glares and soft hissing coming from the other four dragons who _weren’t_ Wisp-shadows.

Mm’aryn sighed, ignoring the increased heat in the back of her throat. _–El’itoh. Shut up. You’re pissing off two dragons who would_ really _wanna make you hurt.-_

Sa’voren shot Mm’aryn a stink-eye, while Vi’notra continued glaring at El’itoh. _–Let’s get this over with.-_ The latter muttered sourly, hopping up to the bedside table next to the big human built like a rock. The two Wisp-shadows leapt onto the bed and landed like feathers, while Sa’voren and Mm’aryn squeezed onto the bedside table with Vi’notra. Ki’matau eyed the piece of furniture dubiously.

 _-Do I have to scent him again?-_ He looked up at Sa’voren and Vi’notra. _–I don’t think we’ll all fit on that…-_

 _-Shut up and get up here, mosquito-grub.-_ Sa’voren snapped at him without looking. She was trying to figure out how to get closer to the sleeping man because it wasn’t exactly proper scenting if you weren’t practically sticking your snout on him. The Wisp-shadows had it easy; they barely shifted the bed as they pretty much just walked up to him and took a whiff.

Of course, it was at that exact moment that Ki’matau scrambled to fix his footing on the bedside table, shoving Mm’aryn and Vi’notra’s balance out the window and tipping the whole thing forward. Which still might’ve been fine, if they hadn’t fallen on the man’s shield. It rang quietly as about four sets of dragon claws landed solidly on it, but the man was clearly attuned to the sound as he bolted upright, sending the two Wisp-shadows tumbling down the bed and making his partner groan as he pushed himself upright.

“Really?” Bucky whined, blinking his eyes back open and automatically starting to scan the room. “This couldn’t have waited a few more hours? I’d just gotten to sleep.”

“I didn’t do it, Buck.” Steve looked over the side of the bed, confused. “The bedside table got knocked over.”

“What?” Bucky shuffled over to peer at the tipped over table and blinked at it. “Huh. It’s not an intruder, right?”

“I’m pretty sure Jarvis would’ve said something.” Steve glanced up at the ceiling.

“Indeed, Captain Rogers. There are currently no intruders, unless Agents Barton and Romanov are counted among them.”

“Then what tipped it over?” The two men looked at each other a bit baffled, before Bucky thought of something.

“Hey, Steve…you ever feel like you’re being watched? I mean, not by Jarvis?”

Steve frowned, glancing back down at the table and getting out of bed. “Not…really? I usually figure it’s Clint or Jarvis, if I feel anything like that.”

“Really? You don’t sometimes feel like there’s something else living here?” Bucky was also frowning now.

“No?” Steve set the table right and picked up his shield, leaning it against the wall next to the bedside table. “Why? Do you?” He slid back into bed, Bucky shuffling over so Steve could lie back down.

Bucky hesitated and then shrugged. “Sometimes. I dunno what it could be, though, and nobody else seems to be worried about it, so I thought it might’ve just been me.”

Steve pulled the covers back up over the both of them. “I’ll ask someone tomorrow. Tony should know, but if he doesn’t, then Clint or Nat probably do.”

The lights slowly dimmed as the two men settled back down and the dragons quietly slunk out the door. They carefully didn’t say anything until they were outside the soundproof suite walls, where Sa’voren immediately barreled Ki’matau over and planted her feet on his outstretched wings.

 _-You clumsy, straight-flying fledgling! Currents-tossed, cloudy-eyed, ground-running_ lizard _!_ You _tipped us over!-_

 _-I told you we wouldn’t be able to fit on it. I_ told _you.-_ He snarled back, flailing his legs to try to scratch Sa’voren and make her back off. _–Just because_ you _didn’t_ listen to me _, doesn’t make it_ my fault. _-_

Mm’aryn and Fa’loraen both sighed, before walking over to the two. Mm’aryn snapped out a wing to knock Sa’voren off of Ki’matau and Fa’loraen leaped over to place his forelimbs on her neck. Ki’matau immediately rolled to his feet and backed up, trying not to look like he was hiding behind Mm’aryn and an unimpressed Vi’notra. As Sa’voren began spitting and cursing Fa’loraen, El’itoh wandered over and sat opposite Fa’loraen.

 _-Wow. You seriously have problems keeping your temper, don’t you?-_ He observed, flicking his tail irritably. _–You’d think you’d match your soul-bond better, but he must be a lot different than when you first met him.-_ He sparked lightning and sneered. _–Get a hold of yourself, skunk-stink. You’re ruining the fun.-_

Pushing himself to his feet, he stretched, catlike, and shook himself. _–SO, did you guys manage to catch Mr. Freedom’s scent? I think he smells like Mr. Metal-Arm, that weird shield of his, whatever his suit’s made of, and the cool shadows of the night, when no one can catch me and I can see everything~-_

Vi’notra, Fa’loraen, and Mm’aryn snorted, exchanging amused looks, before answering.

 _-I barely managed to before Ki’matau tipped us all over.-_ Vi’notra said dryly. _–But I snuck another while they were busy looking at the mess we made. He definitely smells like the male next to him and the shield, but I’ve got fire and plasma and sulfur hot springs, instead of…that.-_ She gestured at El’itoh to indicate the last two items that he’d listed.

 _-I had lightning and cave dust and fiery death in sprays of blood.-_ Fa’loraen tilted his head to the side and bared his teeth humorlessly.

 _-While I got fire, burning flesh, and bitter rage.-_ Mm’aryn tacked on, flicking her tail almost idly as she surveyed the others’ reactions through half-lidded eyes.

Ki’matau warily eyed both Mm’aryn and Fa’loraen for a moment. _–I don’t think you need to hear my impression again, but for reference, I agree on the Bucky and shield smell, though I got summer winds and thunderstorms for that part where everyone’s apparently getting a different impression. For a concise summarization.-_

 _-What about you, I’m-right-and-you-all-are-noobs? What scents did_ you _pick up?-_ El’itoh bounded back over to Sa’voren, as Fa’loraen finally let her up. Sa’voren snorted at them, but didn’t move to leap on Ki’matau again.

 _-I dunno where_ you all _learned to scent, but_ I _got the male, the shield, the suit, gunpowder, lightning, plasma, fire, the city, graphite, eraser shavings, wood, paper, melted snow, old blood, and lost time.-_ She rustled her wings irritably. _–I have_ no idea _where you’re getting sulfur or burning flesh or cave dust or_ shadows _from.-_

 _-Clearly, we’re going to have to scent more than just the tri-colored man to settle this properly.-_ Vi’notra said irritably, already beginning to move towards the elevator. _–I suppose we’re heading to the gym next then?-_

Ki’matau and El’itoh visibly perked up, the latter bounding ahead of the flight. _–We are? Awesome~ My soul-bond’s gonna be_ so _jealous~-_ Ki’matau hurried forward eagerly, also clearly looking forward to reaching the gym, though everyone figured it was because his soul-bond was there.

Sa’voren only scoffed sourly and reluctantly trudged along. _–What’re you all scenting for this time?-_

 _-Competency.-_ Mm’aryn and Fa’loran both replied over their shoulders, though Mm’aryn also shot a bared grin at the other female. _–Seems fitting for the challenge, right?-_

Sa’voren rolled her eyes and sullenly followed the others. _I wish you all would stop rubbing your decently-formed soul-bonds in my wings. I get it already, geez, so just back off, alright? I’ve got this…_

 

* * *

 

The gym echoed with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and arrows landing on targets with a _thunk_. A low, light murmur trailed through the air as the dragons quietly slipped into the room through the dragon-specific access tunnel that Stark would likely vehemently deny ever thinking up. One area of the room was covered with training mats as Natasha Romanov and Sam Wilson sparred, while James Rhodes and Thor observed with commentary. Clint Barton idly practiced his aim, though it was clear that he was more interested in chatting with the others than with his archery.

The dragons were just approaching the sparring duo when, in a flash, Natasha floored and pinned Sam to the mats with a sly, triumphant smirk. Sam raised his hands with a breathless laugh and yielded, grabbing Natasha’s offered hand to get back to his feet.

“A well-fought spar, my friends.” Thor grinned, while Rhodey lightly shoved Sam with a grin.

“Man, she kicked your _ass_ , dude.”

Sam shrugged lightly. “Hey, what can I say? She’s good at hand-to-hand.”

Clint barked a laugh, lowering his bow and turning to face the group. “If you think that’s good, you should see her throw knives. Her accuracy with those is almost as good as mine.”

“Almost?” Natasha glanced at Clint with a raised eyebrow. “Shall we compare?”

Clint and Thor led the way towards the range, still chatting with the others over their shoulders and sporting huge expectant grins. Natasha flashed a glance towards where the six dragons were gathered, but she ambled after the two men without a word. Sam and Rhodey only had time to exchange looks before they each found themselves with a handful of happy dragon.

Fa’loraen clung to the front of Rhodey’s shirt and nudged upwards into his neck. _–Hi, Rhodey.-_

“Hey, Fa’loraen.” Rhodey nodded down at his other friend’s dragon. “Hey, Mm’aryn.”

 _-Hi.-_ Mm’aryn grinned up at him from where she’d sat down next to his feet.

Next to them, Sam was trying to keep a wiggling Ki’matau from draping himself around the back of his neck. “Hey. C’mon, Tau. Don’t be like that.”

 _-Don’t be like what?-_ Ki’matau paused, flailing a little when Sam pulled him off. _–Aww. Really?-_ He hung limply in Sam’s hand, making an effort to pout.

“Yes, really,” Sam said exasperatedly, putting Ki’matau back on the floor and crouching down in front of him. “What’re you doing here anyway? I thought you dragons would be back on your platform.”

“You look like you’re on a mission or something,” Rhodey commented, looking over the other dragons who’d politely let the three get their greetings over with.

 _-Yup.-_ El’itoh bounded forward excitedly, while Vi’notra lazily padded behind and Sa’voren sourly stomped up to the group. _–Ms. Bad-Mood over there says the rest of us are messing up the whole scenting thing when we all said we might be scenting ideas or concepts offa you guys.-_

 _-Mm’aryn started it all when she said she’d scented loyalty on you the first time she met you.-_ Vi’notra said, grinning slyly as Mm’aryn snapped her jaws at Vi’notra.

 _-Really, Vi’notra?-_ Mm’aryn flicked her tail in an embarrassed manner, even as she glared at Vi’notra. _–You_ had _to tell him like that.-_

Rhodey forced his face to stay neutral as he caught Mm’aryn glancing up at him. “Well, I can’t say you were wrong.”

“So, what’s your mission then?” Sam asked, keeping a careful eye on Sa’voren. “Are you guys just going around scenting all of us and comparing?”

Ki’matau shook his head, but it was Fa’loraen who answered. _–We’ve got a few people who tend to be associated with certain concepts, so we’re just going around scenting those people and comparing what each of us scented off of them.-_

 _-We did Steve just now.-_ Ki’matau said, rustling his wings. _–Since Steve tends to smell like freedom to us.-_

“Appropriate,” Rhodey muttered under his breath. Fa’loraen, Vi’notra, and El’itoh snickered at the comment, while Mm’aryn smiled lazily.

 _-We’re gonna do Nat next.-_ Ki’matau was fighting a smile as he told the two airmen what they were up to. _–She usually smells like competence.-_

“Makes sense.” Sam nodded.

 _-And, if that_ still _doesn’t work, we’re gonna head over to the labs.-_ Ki’matau continued. _–Stark, Foster, Banner, Selvig, and Lewis have apparently been hard at work since sometime yesterday, so it_ should _be smelling of innovation by now.-_

Sam and Rhodey exchanged looks, before Rhodey nodded at Ki’matau with a wry grin. “We’ll take your word for it.”

“Hey! You guys gonna come watch?” Clint called from where the others had been lined up for a bit now. Neither Rhodey nor Sam missed Sa’voren’s flinch at the sound, though both of them pushed themselves to their feet and began heading over.

“We’re coming, man. What’s the rush?” Sam called back.

Thor grinned at them all. “Jarvis has relayed Steve’s intention to make breakfast for us all, once we are finished with this competition. Therefore, the sooner we can compare our friends’ skills, the faster we may feast.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said, picking up his pace a little, with Rhodey not a moment behind him. The six dragons trailed after them, capitalizing on the distraction to two men provided, though Sa’voren kept her eyes focused on Mm’aryn’s tail. Each dragon took their chance when Natasha was busy throwing her knives, but none of them missed the way she would flick her eyes downwards and then over at Rhodey and Sam, whose lightheartedness let her pass off the awareness as nonthreatening. Once they were done, the dragons padded off to compare their impressions somewhere quieter, though Sa’voren made sure to veer very close to where Clint was standing as she walked away. Clint only blinked and glanced down for a moment, before his attention was caught by something Thor was saying about his brother and knives. Sa’voren slunk away sullenly, a dark cloud hanging over her as the dragons gathered near the tunnel they’d entered from.

 _-So! Who smelled competence?-_ El’itoh asked loudly, waving his tail and glancing expectantly around. _–I know I did.-_ This was said in a sing-song manner.

Vi’notra snorted, but waved a forelimb lazily. _–So did I.-_

Ki’matau nodded. _–Me too.-_

Fa’loraen flicked his tail and Mm’aryn whacked him lightly with a wing. _–We did.-_

The five dragons turned to look at Sa’voren, who was currently staring back at the humans with a distant look. Mm’aryn and Fa’loraen shot her sympathetic looks, while Vi’notra only looked bored and Ki’matau curiously glanced between the two and Sa’voren. El’itoh blinked and hesitantly called her name.

 _-Sa’voren?-_ Said dragon jolted and turned to face them, looking momentarily disoriented.

 _-Wha—? Oh. Right.-_ She rustled her wings and shook her head. _–Metal, old blood, Clint, sweat, melting snow, and hidden viciousness. There may have been some detachment there, but…-_ She shrugged. That was when she noticed the way Fa’loraen was looking at her and the ginger way El’itoh seemed to weigh his words and she bristled. _–What?-_

 _-Nothing.-_ Mm’aryn said mildly, leading the way towards the labs. _–Though, I assume we’re going to continue then, since this didn’t give us any definitive answer?-_

 _-Why not?-_ El’itoh shrugged, bounding alongside Mm’aryn. _–Might as well be thorough, right?-_

Fa’loraen nodded. _–We’ve only got one more place to check anyway.-_

 _-And since we’ve already checked on everyone else…-_ Vi’notra said, glancing towards where the labs were located. _–I’d like to see my soul-bond’s other anyway.-_

Sa’voren couldn’t help glancing back again, almost pained at the group of humans chatting in front of the target boards. What a terrible feeling, to be that close to your soul-bond and never have him acknowledge you at all…

Ki’matau tilted his head as he looked back at Sa’voren. Well, it wasn’t like she didn’t know where to go. He shrugged and hurried to catch up to the others, leaving Sa’voren to her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

El’itoh deliberately took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, as they stepped onto the floor of private labs. _–Smells like innovation.-_

Vi’notra scoffed, but she was clearly beginning to relax at the familiar smell, while Fa’loraen and Mm’aryn slipped past El’itoh, heading straight through the access doorway into the labs. Ki’matau and Sa’voren were more cautious as they entered, but the humans currently occupying the space were lost in a world of discovery and science. The only one who even noticed the dragons’ entrance was Darcy Lewis and she only managed to flash them a quick grin before she was heading out to grab some more coffee.

 _-Innovation?-_ Sa’voren wrinkled her snout. _–Smells more like cold coffee, lightning, metal, paper, greasy food, and unwashed people to me.-_

Ki’matau blinked. _–Really? You’re not picking up the determination and curiosity in here?-_

 _-Once again, that’s reading the humans’ colors, not scenting innovation.-_ She repeated, beginning to sound weary of saying the same thing over and over.

 _-Clearly, we can’t convince her.-_ Vi’notra said dryly, curling up under Bruce’s workbench. _–So, might as well just leave it.-_

 _-Stubborn as a rock.-_ El’itoh rolled his eyes, as Mm’aryn and Fa’loraen clambered up to the platform Tony had built into the wall for them when he found out that they appreciated being nearby. Sa’voren snapped at the both of them, but the venom typically behind the gesture was absent, and she slunk into an out-of-the-way corner to wait things out. After all, she didn’t really have anywhere else to be.

Several hours passed with the dragons just lounging around and dozing, while the humans experimented and did science. The quiet was shattered as Darcy came back and began herding the scientists out of the labs, from a simple “Hey, Bruce. Dinner time” to actually attempting to drag Jane Foster through the doors. Bruce blinked himself out of his focused mindset and took off his glasses to run a hand over his face, automatically scooping up Vi’notra as he turned to head to the shared living floor. El’itoh tugged and pulled at Eric’s pant leg until the older man looked down, around, and registered that he was actually hungry; El’itoh bounded after him when he began wandering towards the elevators. Mm’aryn and Fa’loraen made sure to land on Tony’s head and make it difficult for him to continue working, so he would at least look away, before they got JARVIS to save everything and put it away; they then herded him towards the elevators with a bribe of Pepper’s presence because he was always sort of bemusedly indulgent when it came to them. Ki’matau and Sa’voren followed after them, the former eagerly, the latter in no great rush.

Dinner passed in a mess of bright laughter, lighthearted chatter, and good-natured teasing with everyone slowly gathering in the living room afterwards to just lounge around and talk. Both Mm’aryn and Fa’loraen managed to drape themselves over Pepper and Tony’s necks, respectively, curling up contently as they listened to the chatter with half-lidded eyes. El’itoh was curled up in Darcy’s lap, already mostly asleep. Vi’notra lounged lazily behind Bruce, whose eyes were drooping and who looked exhausted as he struggled to stay awake. Ki’matau laid outstretched on his belly next to Sam’s leg, resting his head on Sam’s thigh and blinking up at Bucky who was shooting odd looks in his direction. Sa’voren watched all of them from a nearby table and felt the fleeting, fuzzy contentment that she’d lost when her soul-bond forgot how to see her. She took a deep breath and sighed, letting herself relax as she decided that the scent matched what she was seeing and feeling. Good-friends and familiar-places, full-bellies and warm-homes…so _that’s_ what they meant.

Apparently, you _could_ smell intangible things.


End file.
